villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luna Vargas
Luna Vargas is the main antagonist from the sixth season of Scandal. She was the wife of the Democratic Presidential nominee by the name of Francisco "Frankie" Vargas. She was portrayed by Tessie Santiago. Introduction Luna Vargas first appeared in the season opener "Survival of the Fittest" during Frankie's victory speech after he won the Presidential Election. Frankie was later shot three times, with one of the bullets striking his head and killing him, with Luna present and mourning the loss of her husband and the father of her children. She briefly appeared in the last scenes of the following episode "Hardball" in attendance for Frankie's funeral service. Luna officially returned in episode 6.11 "Trojan Horse", meeting with Olivia Pope regarding Cyrus Beene being set up as Frankie's killer, and later gave an interview supporting and verbally endorsing Cyrus as the next President following his exoneration. The episode ended with Mellie Grant winning the electoral college votes (thanks to Peus and Samantha's tampering). And in the following episode "Mercy", Luna gave another interview about the state of the country following Mellie's victory. In the end of that episode, Mellie publicly named Luna as the Vice President, counteracting against Samantha's plan to insert Peus as VP in order to control Mellie. Reveal The season's penultimate episode "Tick Tock" revealed that there was an assassination attempt towards Mellie, with Maya Lewis, Olivia's mother, as the believed mastermind. With that, the following episode (and season finale) "Transfer of Power" began with plans for Mellie's safety during the inauguration, with Luna stating that she would not bring her children to the event for safety reasons. At the big event, Maya took down one of the gunmen searching for the assassin and pointed the rifle at the area, only to be shot by Eli without death as a result. With Luna present, the inauguration went through successfully. However, when OPA looked at the seating chart and mentioned Mellie's kids not being present, Olivia realized that Luna's kids were absent on the night of Frankie's assassination, which resulted in the revelation that Luna was the true villainous mastermind behind her husband's murder. Luna turned heel later in the episode, when she responded to Olivia's query about her next plan by admitting her role in her husband's death. Regarding Luna's next plan, she stated that she was the Plan B that Olivia mentioned and also reminded Olivia that her approval rating was higher than Mellie's due to being Frankie's widow, and she was needed to make sure that Mellie's Presidency was successful, before throwing out Olivia. Afterwards, Olivia visited Maya at the hospital and stated that it was Luna that she was trying to shoot, with Maya confirming Olivia's statement. Death In the episode's climax, Luna was confronted by Olivia and Jake Ballard and called out for her agents upon seeing them, only for Jake to reveal that the agents outside were his. Olivia revealed her ultimatum for Luna: she was going to die, either at her own hand or at Jake's. It was there that Luna's entire scheme and motive was revealed; she wasn't satisfied with just being First Lady, and knowing that a Presidential widow would have more power, the evil Luna enlisted Peus and Samantha to have her husband killed. During her confession, Luna made a comparison to Jacqueline Kennedy; how she was beloved following JFK's assassination, and Luna revealed her plans to use her own status as a widow to pass an agenda in Frankie's name. Luna originally claimed that she hired her conspirators to make sure her husband lost, but Olivia stated that Luna not having her children present at the victory speech revealed that she knew that he would be killed and that she planned it. Olivia's order for Luna to kill herself was to make sure that she would be remembered well, because if she turned down the option of suicide, Jake would kill her, after which Luna's heel persona would be fully uncovered in the time after her death. With that, Luna took the poisoned pills and ingested them. And so, she passed away shortly afterwards, with Jake confirming Luna's death to Olivia. Luna's death was classified as being due to a heart attack in the opening of the final season opener "Watch Me". Gallery Luna Villainess.jpg VP Luna Vargas.jpg Category:Mastermind Category:Hero's Lover Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains